Notebook computers, in particular lightweight “ultrabooks,” have gained widespread use as a preferred form factor for general purpose computing devices, often replacing desktop computers altogether. As is well known, the displays of notebook devices may be repositioned to find a preferred viewing angle or to place the notebook in a better configuration for travel or storage.
The success of tablet devices has resulted in a shift from computing environments in which a user interacts with a mouse and keyboard to touch-based environments where a user interacts in the environment by touching, tapping and gesturing on a touch sensitive display. Nevertheless, some traditional interface devices, such as keyboards, may never be completely replaced by touch sensitive methods of interacting with a computing environment. Accordingly, “convertible” notebooks, which may be converted from a traditional notebook or ultrabook configuration to a tablet configuration are gaining popularity. These convertible notebooks may implement touch-based interfaces even when in a notebook configuration, requiring users to interact by touching, tapping and gesturing on the notebook screen.